


Love Has Its Limits

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tries some gentle persuasion but Stephen won't be swayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has Its Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Has Its Limits  
> Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Title: Love Has Its Limits  
> Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Nick tries some gentle persuasion but Stephen won't be swayed.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Nick pleaded and cajoled but Stephen shook his head.

"I thought you liked my Scottish heritage."

"I do, Nick. I love your accent, especially when you're whispering dirty things to me and I wore a kilt for our civil partnership ceremony."

Nick smiles. "You did look gorgeous in it, and out of it."

They shared a look, remembering just how much fun undressing each other had been. Stephen took Nick's hand and pulled him close for a kiss. Nick obliged him but then pulled away.

"Please, Stephen."

"No way. I love you, Nick, but there's no way I'm trying Haggis."


End file.
